I found you
by Rashy
Summary: They had a plan, but nothing happened as planned. Three centuries had passed when she opened her eyes, how was she going to find him? But one thing was certain, the town of Mystic Falls was not ready for her arrival. (Kol/OC/slightly AU)


**I found you**

 _Prologue_

 _When she opened the door of the small hut, she was surprised to see him standing, his eyes focus on the little bag on the wooden table._

 _''What are you doing here?You should already be gone!'' She said before walking towards him. He had no right to drop everything, their plan was perfect. ''It is a matter of minutes before he gets here.''_

 _''I can't let you face him alone Rhea, my brothers are running away from him!''_

 _A sigh escaped her lips when her eyes met his. It was too late to give up. He was almost there and they had no time to lose._

 _''Kol...'' She said, placing a hand against his cheek. ''I will be fine and he can't kill me remember?''_

 _''Father can do so much worse, you don't know what he's capable of.''_

 _A sweet smile stretched the lips of the young woman when she felt the man's lips against her palm._

 _''Go join your brothers and the rider, he will escort you to Madrid.'' She began, seeing that the time was progressing. ''Abel will wait for you at the borders of the city and when the threat will be gone, I will join you.''_

 _Seeing that he didn't look convinced, she took the necklace she had around her neck before putting it in his hand._

 _''If you're didn't hear a word from me in two months, find a witch and ask her to look for me. I always wore this necklace, she can use it.'' Her eyes fell one second on the little gold chain she had given him. Everything will go as planned. She had to believe it._

 _He looked at her for a moment before tighten his fist around her necklace and kissing her forehead. They had no time to waste, she was sure that he was finaly there._

 _''Now go.'' She said, looking him straight in the eye. ''Do not waste another second.''_

Everything was black when she opened her eyes. Her entire body made her suffer, like she hadn't moved a limb for a very long time. She took a few deep breaths before taking the time to observe the place where she was. Despite the darkness, she could discern the rock under her body and the moisture in the air. She could smell the mold and the stagnant water. Slowly, she got up and groaned when she felt a wall in front of her. She started walking slowly along the wall when she noticed that it was turning into a narrow corridor. The young woman continued to walk a moment until a soft breeze caressed her skin. The exit was finally near.

When the corridor resulted finally towards the outside, she was surprised to see where she was. A forest. She had to leave some kind of a cave to find herself in the middle of a forest lost in the middle of nowhere. She could feel the anger rising in her, before her hearing gets what seemed to be two voices...

Quickly, she starts walking towards the noise until two silhouettes appear a few meters from her. It was now or never.

''Excuse me?'' She said, approaching the two. When she finally saw what they looked like, she froze. A sense of panic began to rise in her. It was a man and a woman. He was tall and seemed to be suspicious while the girl with long brown hair seemed more curious, but it was their garments that caused her to stop. She had never seen such garb in her life.

''Who are you?'' Asked the stranger, looking at her top to bottom before throwing a glance at the girl beside him.

''Where am I?''

''What?'' Asked the young woman who seems to understand nothing of the situation.

''Where. Am. I?''

''Mystic Falls.'' Said the man, taking a step toward her.

Rhea froze a moment before closing her eyes. It was impossible. It was completely impossible. The last thing she remembered was being in France, how could she be in a place she didn't even know ... Unless ... _Oh my god_ , she thought, before she suddenly opens her eyes.

''What is the year?'' She asked him, her voice almost a whisper.

''2011.''

Impossible. It was impossible! Before she could ask another question, the man rapidly disappeared from her field of vision and a severe pain behind her head caused her to fall to the ground.

 **Autor's note :**

 **Hello!**

 **You have just read the prologue of my first fanfiction! Congratulation!**

 **This is also the first time I write in English, I hope there are not too many spelling mistakes!**

 **Thank you again and see you all the next chapter**

 **R.**


End file.
